El Viaje a Japón (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Continuación de "El Viaje (18)" ... Troy y Hannival van de viaje a Japón con sus esposas, en donde pasaran cosas inimaginables...
1. Chapter 1

**Continuación de "El Viaje (18)", cuya historia la pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil. **

**Recomendación****: Leer _"Timidez"_ y _"Sin Palabras"_ historias de Anny y Hannival, y, de Troy yJudith (Las cuales están en nuestro perfil)**

**Algunos de los son de la conocida autora Stephenie Meyer, PERO las mayoría de los personajes como la historia _SON DE NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA._**

**Desde ya gracias x leer y esperamos sus comentarios. Un saludo _Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Estábamos en el avión rumbo a Japón.

Hannival y Troy estaban hablando de negocios, no lo entendía nada de lo que decía, esos dos solo se entienden. Yo estaba con Judith jugando en el suelo con nuestras muñecas nuevas.

-quiero ir al parque de diversiones cuando lleguemos -dijo Judith-

-yo también -sonreí.

-Anny -me llamo Hannival -Ven -

-Ven Judith -le dijo Troy a Judith

Ambas nos levantamos y nuestros maridos nos sentaron sobre sus piernas.

-es hora de tu merienda -me dijo Hannival y puso frente a mí un zumo de naranja y un bollo.

-Pero no tengo hambre -susurre y abrace a mi muñeca.

Hannival me quito la muñeca y la dejo a su lado.

-come o no jugaras más -.

Suspire y cogí el bollo dándole un mordisco.

-muy bien -

Sentí la mano de Hannival por debajo de mi falda, mastique despacio, mientras el acariciaba mi pierna, mientras comenzaba hablar de nuevo con Troy.

Termine el bollo y mire por la ventana del avión viendo las nubes, viajar en avión era muy divertido, me gustaba mucho. Cogí el zumo y comencé a beberlo.

Deje el vaso de zumo casi vacío y limpie mi boca con mi mano.

-no Anny -me dijo Hannival y tomo una servilleta limpiando mi boca -las señoritas se deben limpiar con una servilleta.

Asentí despacio.

Acaricio mi cabello y apoye mi rostro sobre su torso.

**(Pov Judith)**

Mire a Anny, y se había quedado dormida en brazos de su marido.

Había terminado de merendar, y ahora yo también me estaba por quedar dormida. Pero no quería.

-Quiero jugar .-susurre y mire a Troy.

El negó mirándome y me sujeto con fuerza de la cintura

-duerme un poco -

-pero no quiero, ¿falta para llegar? -.

-si falta, ahora a dormir -.

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire negando.

Troy rio y me beso en los labios. Acaricio mi espalda despacio con su mano haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su torso.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos, era imposible discutir con él.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Hacía años que no venía de viaje a Japón con Hannival, era una ciudad que nos gustaba.

Las chicas eran de nuestro agrado, inocente, y muy sexys.

Pero era la primera vez que veníamos con mujeres.

Entramos en el hotel y yo tenía un correcto Japonés pagado por un profesor de los caros por Hannival.

Este también sabía japonés.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestras habitaciones, teníamos una planta en uno de los mejores hoteles de Tokio.

-Hasta las nueve- dije tomando en brazos a Judit-.

-hasta las nueve- dijo él tomando en brazos a su mujer-.

Al entrar en la habitación me di cuenta de lo correcto que estaba todo absolutamente bien colocado e instalado.

-me gusta esta ciudad- dijo Judit-.

La dejé sobre la cama.

Acaricié su cabello con mi dedo índice y ella sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?-.

-Mucho-.

-Ve a la ducha-.

-¿No me duchas tu?-.

-Tengo trabajo, te peinaré después-.

-Vale- susurró-.

Abrí mi portátil y me dispuse a trabajar, lo que tenía atrasado.

Duque había llegado bien a Italia, todo estaba en orden.

Le mandé un mensaje a Hannival.

"_Cuando dejes de follar, que sepas que Duque está _ _bien en Italia. T_."

No tardó mucho en contestar.

"_No estoy follando, me sorprende mucho que pienses así_ _de mi. Soy un ángel y hasta ahora no has tenido motivos_ _para pensar lo contrario. Gracias por la información marica. H_."

Me dispuse a contestar.

"_Ni soy marica, ni eres un ángel, deja de tirarme los _ _tejos. T_"

Al momento contestó.

"_Eres marica y créeme... me estás tirando los tejos pero_ _no te culpo, soy irresistible ;) . H_"

Reí roncamente al leer.

"_Idiota, te dejo, voy a follarme a mi mujer. T_"

Me respondió al momento.

"_Que aproveche ;), no pienses en mi. H_"

_"¡__CAPULLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. T_"

Caminé hacia el baño viendo a Judit bajo la ducha.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**(Anny Pov)**

Entre en la habitación corriendo, era bonita y grande. Deje caer la muñeca al suelo y quite mis zapatos rápido.

-es bonita -Sonreí y mire a Hannival.

-me alegro que te guste mi niña -fumo su cigarrillo.

Corrí hacia él y lo abrace.

-¿hoy que haremos? -.

El medio sonrió besando mi mejilla.

-cenaras y dormirás -.

-no -lo mire -quiero estar contigo -

-y estás conmigo -dijo el caminando hacia la mesa que había allí.

Me sentó y acaricio su cabello con mi mano.

-pero aquí ya es tarde, y tu hora de dormir es ocho y media -me miro -y ya son las siete -

Respire hondo.

-pero no tengo sueño -lo abrace mas fuerte -

-Anny, no discutas -.

-no lo hago -le bese el cuello.

Me gustaba mucho el tatuaje de su cuello, lo bese de nuevo repetida veces sonriendo.

-dormiré mas tarde -.

-no -

-si -

-no -

-si, a las diez-

-no-

-¿a las nueve y media? -.

-no -

-¿a las nueve? -susurre.

-no -

Me cruce de brazos. El se rio, y beso mi mejilla.

-pediré tu cena -.

**(Pov Judith)**

Salí de la ducha y Troy estaba allí. Mirándome.

Me avergoncé como siempre pasaba, y mire al suelo. El se me acerco, y comencé a secarme, luego peino mi cabello dejándolo suelto.

Me gire y lo mire.

Era muy hermoso, y solo mio mio. Estaba muy emocionada por este viaje, y más porque venía con él.

Lo bese en los labios y desabroche su cinturón.

El me miro y no dijo ni hiso nada.

Desabroche su pantalón y lo baje arrodillándome frente a él.

Tome su boxer con mis manos y también lo baje a la altura de su pantalón.

Su miembro salto ante mí, era grande y grueso. Me relamí deseosa y acerque mi boca hacia el deslizando mi lengua por la punta. Troy jadeo roncamente y sentí como sujeto mi cabello.

Cerré mis ojos, y abrí mi boca introduciendo su miembro en ella, deslice mi lengua, y succione fuerte y duro como a él le gustaba. Troy sujetaba mi cabello con más fuerza mientras retiraba su miembro de su boca y volvía a introducirlo lentamente.

Deslice mi mano por su miembro mientras lo retiraba de mi boca y capturaba entre mis labios su glande succionándolo con fuerza, mi marido lanzo un ronco gruñido. Volví a introducirlo lentamente, mi troy lanzo un gutural gruñido sintiendo como se corría dentro de mí.

Cerré mis ojos deslizando nuevamente mi lengua por su miembro saboreando su sabor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Abrí los ojos porque la luz me molestaba, las sábanas blancas me cubrían, tenía un poco de frío, así que me acerqué al cuerpo de mi marido. Que estaba durmiendo, su cuerpo estaba caliente y era reconfortante.

Puse mi rostro en su brazo, extendido debajo de mi cuello y lo besé.

Hannival se removió un poco y me abrazó con su otro brazo de cara a mí. Estaba muy cerca de mi rostro y sonreí, lo besé en los labios muy despacio y cuando abrí los ojos él estaba despierto mirándome fijamente, como solo él lo hacía.

-¿Que hacías niña?- su voz estaba ronca y eso me gustaba-.

-Besarte- susurré-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque me gusta besarte-.

Asintió y me acercó a él hasta que mi frente estaba sobre sus labios la cual besó con decorosamente, como si me fuese a romper, estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, me gustaba.

Lo abracé y cerré los ojos.

-Podemos ir a ver la torre de Tokio-.

Asentí con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero antes tienes que desayunar-.

-¿Podemos desayunar fuera?-.

-Vale-.

A veces me sentía tan insignificante cuando me miraba de ese modo que prefería tener los ojos cerrados y dar gracias por estar aquí.

-Pero antes tienes que ir a ducharte-.

-Vale-.

Me volvió a besar la frente y sonreí.

Se levantó y se puso la ropa interior, me sonrojé al verle y me tapé la cara, no fue hasta cuando me levantó con sus fuertes brazos que no me di cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de mí.

Entramos en el baño, era temprano, así que teníamos tiempo.

Me metió en la ducha y no tardó demasiado en enjabonarme y aclararme, podía hacerlo sola pero a él le gustaba hacerlo y su placer era el mío.

**(Pov Troy)**

No había podido dormir demasiado, era muy temprano y estaba trabajando. Duque me mandó algo a última hora que debía hacer.

Tuve que reírme al ver que Yummi me mandó un correo.

**Querido Troy:**

**He sabido que recientemente habeis viajado a mi país, ¿os apetece** **revisar los negocios aquí.?**

**Me encantaría veros y de paso ver a las señoritas que os acompañan** **por lo que se son muy guapas y vuestras esposas.**

**Espero que me hagas saber sobre vuestros planes.**

**Un saludo a Hannival de mi parte.**

**Yummi**

Yummi era la que se encargaba de gestionar los negocios que Hannival y yo teníamos aquí, Love hotels, hoteles temáticos, también casinos y cubs de hots de todo tipo.

Le respondí el mensaje.

_**Hoy vamos a ir a hacer turismo por aquí pero nos encantaría que nos**__**acompañases, ¿quién mejor que una tokiota para hacernos de guía?**_

_**Nos gustaría que tratases a nuestras esposas muy bien, ellas son**__**bastante inocentes, y nada de hablar de negocios delante de ellas.**_

_**También queremos saber cómo están los negocios ya que estamos**__**aquí.**_

_**Quedamos a las doce en la puerta del café donde siempre íbamos**__**contigo Hannival y yo. A ellas les gustará.**_

_**Un saludo. T.**_

Se lo tenía que contar a Hannival.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Sonreí sujetando la mano de Hannival, miraba todo con mucha atención. Esta ciudad era muy bonita, había mucha mucha gente. Me gustaba.

Íbamos a desayunar junto a Troy y Judith. Ellos iban detrás de nosotros y Judith estaba abrazada a su marido.

Hannival como Troy sabían hablar japonés, y se movían en la ciudad con familiaridad. Seguramente ellos tendrían negocios aquí.

-hoy conocerás a alguien mi niña -dijo Hannival mientras fumaba.

Sonreí y le mire.

-¿A quién? -.

-a una persona que nos ayuda con los negocios aquí.

-entiendo...-murmure.

Me mire a mi misma pensando si iba bien vestida. Tenía un vestido con muchos lazos rosas, y medias blancas con los zapatos también rosas. Hannival me había trenzando el cabello poniendo muchos lazos de colores en el.

Mire a Hannival. El estaba perfecto, vestido con unos de sus trajes. El era perfecto, y todo todo mío.

Llegamos a la puerta de un restaurante, mire hacia dentro y sonreí. Me gustaba el lugar.

Hannival y troy comenzaron hablar en japonés, mire hacia delante y allí había una chica japonesa.

-Yummi -dijo Hannival -ella es mi esposa, Anny Casannova -.

**(Pov Judith)**

Respire hondo a ver a esa mujer. Parecía de nuestra edad.

Vestía con unos de los vestidos que con Anny solíamos usar. Verde y lila, con unos brazaletes rosas, y zapatos también verdes. Tenía su cabello verde como el color de su vestido peinado con dos coletas, y un chupa chups grande en una de sus manos.

Anny la miro mal y se hiso hacia atrás cuando esa chica, "Yummi" le hablo.

Hannival le dijo algo a su esposa, y esta lo miro mal y se dio media vuelta saliendo corriendo.

-Ella es mi esposa, Yummi -le dijo Troy -Judith Wintrón-.

La tal Yummi quiso saludarme, pero hice una mueca y la mire de arriba abajo alejándome de ella.

Mire a Troy y abrace a Clara, mi muñeca, me gire y comencé a caminar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Anny)**

-ANNY- dijo Hannival corriendo detrás de mí-.

Me cogió del brazo antes de que una moto pasase a toda prisa justo enfrente de mí.

-ESTAS LOCA, POR POCO TE MATAN-.

-SUELTAME-.

-PORQUE GRITAS ANNA-.

-PORQUE ESTAS CERCA DE ESA NIÑA-.

Hannival arrugó la frente.

-DIME PORQUE-.

-Tengo negocios con ella, no es una niña, es mayor pero parece más joven-.

-ELLA SE PARECE A MI, VISTE COMO YO-.

-Y eso que tiene que ver-.

-PORQUE TU LE GUSTAS A ELLA-.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS!-.

-NO DIGO TONTERÍAS-.

-VOLVEMOS AL HOTEL-.

-NO-.

-SI-.

-NO-.

Me cruzó la cara en plena calle, me tapé la cara con las manos y comencé a llorar.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó no supe donde, no quería mirar.

**(Pov Troy)**

_¿Se puede saber qué demonios estaba pasando?._

-Yummi- dije al teléfono-.

-¿Si?-.

-Lo de hoy…-.

Miré a Judit de cara a la pared en un rincón de la habitación del hotel.

-No sé que les ha pasado-.

-No te tienes que disculpar-.

-No me estoy disculpando-.

-Ya decía yo- se escuchó reírse-.

-No creo que nos volvamos a ver en las vacaciones-.

-Está bien... si necesitáis algo avisadme-.

-Vale-.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Judit, desnuda.

-TE HAS GANADO UN GRÁN CASTIGO- le dije-.

Ella estaba llorando mirando a la pared.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(Pov Anny)**

Hannival me dejo sobre el suelo de la habitación del hotel, lo mire mal y me gire pero este me sujeto del brazo.

-NUNCA MÁS HAGA ALGO TAN DESTUPIDO -Grito -CASI TE MATAN -

-HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA -Le mire -LO QUE QUIERA -

-No me grites Annabett -

-TE DIJE QUE HARÉ LO QUE QUIERA -

Me solté de su agarre y lo empuje con mis manos todo lo fuerte que pude pero Hannival no se movió de su lugar y me miro serio fijamente.

Sentí como me sujeto de la oreja con su mano y camino hacia el baño.

-¡AAHH! ¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA SEA! -.

Pero Hannival no me hiso caso, entro en el baño con conmigo y apoyo unas de sus piernas sobre la bañera. Con facilidad hiso que me tumbase sobre su pierna mirando al suelo, quise levantarme pero no me dio tiempo que levanto mi vestido y bajo mis bragas rápidamente.

Lo mire y pude ver como cogía un cepillo de pelo, de madera, del lavamanos.

Nuevamente no me dio tiempo a decir nada, me azoto en el trasero con el cepillo. Cerré mis ojos y clave mis uñas en su pierna sintiendo unas lagrimas en mis ojos, había dolido, y picaba mucho.

Me tape mi rostro con mis manos, y comencé a llorar con fuerza mientras Hannival azotaba mi trasero con fuerza.

Me sujeto de la cintura con unos de sus brazos para que no me moviese, y dio unos golpes en mis muslos, mordí fuerte mi labio para evitar gritar, sabía que si gritaba aumentaría el castigo, y era lo que menos quería.

Sorbí mi nariz, y seguí llorando dejando caer mis brazos sintiendo como mi trasero ardía y picaba.

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba quieta mirando a la pared mientras lloraba, mi Troy se había enfadado mucho mucho.

Me cogió del pelo, no dije nada, solo mire hacia el suelo.

Troy hiso que me tumbara boca abajo en la mesa que había en la suite haciendo que mis senos quedaran pegadas en la misma, cerré mis ojos y me sujete del otro lado de la mesa con mis manos.

Escuche como Troy se desabrocho su cinturón y cerré mis ojos fuerte.

Mordí fuerte mi labio al sentir la hebilla del cinturón en mi trasero, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando Troy comenzó a azotarme con fuerza sobre mis piernas y mi trasero.

-Troy -susurre llorando.

-¡SILENCIO! -

Me grito y siguió azotándome con fuerza con su cinturón.

-¡MALA NIÑA! -

Sujete con más fuerza de la mesa con mis manos, comenzaron a llorar más fuerte.

Troy dejo de azotarme, y respire aliviada al sentir su mano sobre mi trasero.

-esto acaba de empezar nena -.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Judit no dejaba de llorar, ella dormiría en la cama y yo en el sofá que había en la habitación.

Estaba castigada y lo sabía.

-Troy por favor ven a la cama-.

-No, calla o te ataré-.

Suspiró y al poco tiempo se durmió. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Mi móvil vibró y enseguida lo cogí.

-¿Si?-.

-Soy yo marica, estoy en tu puerta, sal, vamos a tomar unas copas-.

-Vale-.

Colgué y salí pero Judit se levantó.

-Te dije que no te levantases-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Hannival-.

-Quiero verle-.

Respiré hondo y abrí la puerta.

Allí estaba Hannival fumando.

-Buenas noches- dijo mirándonos a los dos- ¿interrumpo?-.

-No, Judit se iba a la cama, ahora- exigí-.

Ella asintió y se metió en la cama.

Salí y cerré la puerta echando la llave.

-¿Está castigada?-.

-Si-.

-Anny también-.

-Hay que educarlas si no cuando sean más grandes querrán cosas completamente impropias-.

-Si... llevas razón-.

Fuimos al bar del hotel por esas copas.

**(Pov Anny)**

Sorbí mi nariz y abracé todo lo fuerte que pude la almohada, Hannival me había azotado y me había castigado a dormir sola. Estaba boca abajo sobre la cama porque me dolía el trasero.

Cerré los ojos y me fijé en que Hannival se había dejado el móvil.

Revisé sus mensajes y no había nada, solo mensajes con

Duque sobre negocios, con V, también con Hakon y con Troy...

El móvil vibró y vi que ponía en pequeñito "Yummi" no pude aguantar y lo abrí.

"_Hannival, no sé si estás disponible pero me gustaría_ _quedar contigo en un par de horas en el club, hay un_ _par de temas que me gustaría tratar contigo._

_Sabes que apruebo todo lo que haces pero... esa _ _niña desobediente no es para ti, lo sé, se lo que te_ _gusta y sé que ella no puede dártelo. Tuya. Yummi._ _XoXo_"

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Seguramente él le había dicho eso, que era una niña desobediente, que no era suficiente para él. Hannival se había cansado... de mí...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Pov Troy)**

-Yummi quiere follarte -mire a Hannival -otra vez -

-¿Estas celoso marica? -

Rodé los ojos.

-esta noche no dormiré de los celos -.

-lo sabía, soy asquerosamente irresistible -

-creído y marica -

-Soy un Casannova -

-claro, claro...-

Bebí de mi copa.

-Hablare con Yummi, no me interesa ninguna otra mujer -

-lo sé -le mire - pero tu cría no lo sabe

-mañana hablare con Anny, y con Yummi. No me interesa, solo son negocios -

Hannival se levanto de la silla, comenzó a fumar.

-sueña conmigo marica -

Se fue del bar del hotel riéndose.

"marica" -

Deslice uno de mis cigarrillos en mis labios, y comencé a fumarlo mientras pensaba como seguiría el castigo de Judith.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, no se escuchaba nada.

Mañana mandaría a poner otra cama en la habitación para que durmiese Anny, estaba castigada, y dormiría sola.

Quite mi ropa, y camine hasta el sofá. Hoy dormiría allí.

Me senté en el mismo que estaba frente a la cama. Anny estaba hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas, mire a la mesilla de noche y mi móvil no estaba, arrugue la frente. Antes de irme lo había dejado allí. Me levante rápidamente y camine hacia allí, me fije en Anny y pude darme cuenta que no estaba dormida.

-¿en donde esta mi móvil Anny? -.

Ella abrió sus grandes ojos y me miro, estaban completamente rojos de tanto que había llorando, tal vez había sido algo duro con el castigo.

No, el castigo había estado bien.

Extendió su brazo y pude ver en su mano el móvil. La mire serio y lo cogí.

"Mierda"

Había un mensaje de Yummi, que Anny había leído.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude y me senté a su lado.

-Anny, ¿por qué has cogido mi móvil? -

Ella se giro dándome la espalda. Respire hondo, me senté sobre la cama deslizando mi mano por su espalda. Ella se volvió a encoger y escuche como lloraba.

Me tumbe a su lado abrazándola, no debía hacerlo estaba castigada pero quería que entendiera que solo me interesaba ella.

Bese su hombro deslizando la mano por su vientre, poco a poco fui bajando hacia su sexo deslizando mis dedos en el. Anny dejo de llorar y gimió.

-mi niña -le dije con la voz ronca -solo me interesas tu -

Introduje unos de mi dedo en su sexo y ella arqueo su espalda gimiendo.

-no quiero que la veas de nuevo -dijo entre gemidos -

-son solos negocios -

-no quiero...

-shhhh

Moví mi dedo circularmente mientras rozaba mi pulgar en su clítoris, no tardo mucho en correrse, la bese en los labios y retire mi dedo de su sexo, lo lleve a mi boca saboreándolo.

"deliciosa"

-ahora a dormir -la bese en la mejilla y me levante de la cama.

-quédate conmigo -susurro.

-no, sigues castigada, esto no cambia nada.

Ella no dije nada, solo se abrazo a sí misma.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Desperté y me estiré en la cama. Hannival no estaba. La luz del baño estaba encendida y caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba medio cerrada, escuché con quien estaba hablando.

-No... Yummi... no, no tienes porque enviarme mensajes de ese tipo... no quiero volver a verte ¿entendido?, si sigues en el negocio es porque tiempo atrás fuimos amigos... basta... adiós-.

Colgó el teléfono de mala manera, sonreí para mí misma al verle y volví a la cama antes de que saliese del baño.

-Anny- dijo en un tono de voz bajo-.

Me removí y le miré.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-.

-Si- susurré- ¿Iremos a algún sitio?-.

-No, sigues castigada por lo de ayer-.

-pero...-.

-Pero nada, desayunarás y completarás tu castigo-.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- murmuré-.

-Eso depende... tengo muchas cosas en mente y el día es largo... solo diré que te dolerá y así aprenderás quien toma las decisiones Anny-.

-Yo se que las tomas tu- toqué su cabello pero no se movió-.

-No, no lo sabes, porque me desobedeciste, te pusiste en peligro ¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso?-.

-¿Que quiere decir?-.

-Que al desobedecerme no me tienes respeto y créeme, se cómo hacer para que vuelvas a tenerlo-.

Tragué saliva al escucharle, esto no sería divertido...

**(Pov Troy)**

-Por favor...- suplicó Judit-.

Se movió bajo mi cuerpo, sus piernas estaban atadas a sus muñecas y yo jugaba con su clítoris entre mis dedos primero despacio, luego más rápido de modo que casi llegaba al orgasmo pero antes de que eso pasase paraba.

-Troy- dijo llorando-.

-¿Si?-.

-No lo haré más...-.

-Mmm no se si creerte pequeña-.

-por favor...-.

-No es suficiente-.

Introduje mi dedo pulgar en su interior y lo moví despacio ella levantó su cadera o hizo el intento pero no fue suficiente, lo alejé enseguida.

-Te diré lo que haremos... usaremos esto-.

Un rosario anal, unas cuentas de bolas unidas por una cuerda fina.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos sin entender.

Introduje una a una las cuentas, ella intentaba moverse, retorcerse pero no le servía.

Cuando acabé con todas la miré fijamente, estaba llorando, pero no por el dolor, no dolía, por la frustración.

-Así te quedarás, hasta que yo quiera...-.

-No...-.

-Si- dije y encendí un cigarrillo, y seguí metiendo mis dedos en ella y sacándolos antes de que llegase a correrse-.

Agónico pero eficaz.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

**(Pov Anny)**

Termine de desayunar y mire la mesa sin decir nada, Hannival estaba tomando un café, pero no me decía nada. Sabía lo que venía, y mordí mi labio intentando mentirme que no me dolería.

Cuando el término, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo, pasaron los minutos y no me decía nada.

"Tal vez se haya olvidado" -.

Suspire.

Sabía que eso no pasaría.

-ve a la cama Anny, y apoya tus manos en la misma. -.

Mordí mi labio y me levante despacio caminando a un más despacio hacia la cama donde apoye mis manos como Hannival me dijo. Pude ver como él iba hacia el armario, y sacaba algunas cosas.

Trague en seco al ver las cosas que traía.. algunas no las había visto.

Había una fina vara de madera.

-contaras Anny -dijo Hannival con la voz ronca -y si no lo haces o te equivocas volveremos a empezar -

Lo mire y asentí levemente.

Cerré mis ojos, no quería ver.

Hannival me dio en el trasero con una fina vara de madera que tenía en su mano. Mordí con fuerza mi labio para evitar gritar, dolía mucho.

-no te escucho -volvió a dar en el mismo lugar.

-uno...-murmure.

Y de nuevo otro azote-

-dos...-susurre y sentí unas lagrimas - tres...cuatro...-

Comencé a llorar mientras contaba, hacia un gran esfuerzo para no equivocarme, mi trasero me dolía y picaba y Hannival no paró hasta que llegue al número 35.

Sorbía mi nariz sin dejar de llorar. Ya no quería estar castigada, pero si le decía el seguro aumentaría lo que tenía pensando.

Vi como dejo la vara sobre la cama, y como su mano acaricio mi sexo. Entre abrí mis labios, y lance un gemido pero Hannival rápidamente retiro sus dedos.

-túmbate Anna -

No me gustaba que me dijese Anna, lo hacía cuando estaba molesto y enfadado. Me tumbe boca abajo en la cama y Hannival abrió mis piernas, sin más introduje un vibrador en mi sexo.

Sujete las sabanas con mis manos lanzando un gemido, me removí en la cama pero enseguida Hannival me dio un azote en el trasero con su mano para que me quédese quieta.

El me tomo de las muñecas y las llevo atrás de mi cabeza esposando las mismas, también ato mis tobillos a los doseles de la cama, no podía moverme.

Pude ver como cogió otro vibrador y lo introdujo en mi trasero, gemí mas alto, esto era una tortura, no podía moverme, y mucho menos tocarme.

Hannival se sentó a mi lado fumando, retiro el vibrador de mi sexo, y lo volvió a introducir.

-por favor...-murmure gimiendo.

Este medio sonrió, y repitió el movimiento.

-tan cerca y tan lejos mi niña...-dijo él con su voz ronca.

Comencé a llorar.

-no llores todavía Anna, esto apenas ha comenzado -.

**(Pov Judith)**

Sorbí mi nariz, ya no me salía mas lagrimas.

Troy hasta que se canso no me ato y cuando lo hiso me llevo hasta el baño y me metió debajo de la ducha de agua fría, muy fría por varios minutos.

Me saco de allí y me dejo parada mirando la pared de un rincón en la habitación, podía sentir su mirada fijar en mi y como las gotas de agua caían al suelo.

-apoya tus manos en la pared y abre tus piernas Judith -.

Así lo hice, y al instante mi troy estuvo detrás mí.

Deslizo una de sus manos en mi espalda, y fue hacia mí entre piernas, apenas rozo mi clítoris gema todo lo fuerte que pude. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, el introdujo dos de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos circularmente.

Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, y jadee fuerte. Troy incremento sus movimientos, rozaba su pulgar en mi clítoris, estaba a punto de llegar, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar pero Troy retiro su mano al instante.

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire triste.

Este se rio roncamente y me dio una palmada en el trasero.

-ponte recta y sigue mirando a la pared Judith, ahora -

Mordí fuerte mi labio y me puse recta mirando a la pared.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Judit)**

Estaba tumbada, me retorcía y no había dejado de llorar.

Troy estaba durmiendo en el sofá y ya no soportaba más esto.

-Troy- dije llorando desconsoladamente-.

Se había excedido con el castigo.

Él se despertó y se levantó del sofá, se acercó cauteloso hacia donde yo estaba.

-Para por favor... no quiero esto... no lo quiero, por favor para, me duele... me duele mucho...-.

No dejaba de llorar pensando que no pararía pero no tardó demasiado en quitarme las ataduras.

Yo me acurruqué en la cama y esperé a que él se acercase y así lo hizo.

-Lo último que quería era hacer algo contra tu voluntad-.

-Lo sé- susurré-.

-¿Que te duele?-.

-Me duele ahí...- murmuré-.

-Eso es la necesidad nena, están hinchada, inflamada y quieres sexo, estás desesperada por eso-.

Sollocé sobre su cuello y él me abrazó fuerte fuerte.

-Lo siento- murmuró- pero no puedo premiarte, seguirás así... con esta necesidad hasta mañana- acercó sus labios a mi cuello- y después podré follarte nena, así que ten paciencia-.

-No puedo- me removí inquieta-.

-Si puedes- me retuvo entre sus brazos- yo estaré aquí mientras eres castigada, porque debes serlo y lo sabes-.

Asentí y le abracé suspirando. Al menos se quedaría conmigo.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Anny... Anny... Anny- dije mientras fumaba, ella seguía llorando inquieta sobre esa cama- cuando aprenderás que todo es manejado por mí, y tú estás dentro de ese mundo, por ende... eres manejada por mí-.

-Lo siento- susurró-.

-No lo haces, no lo sientes, te sientes orgullosa de haberme desobedecido por eso... buscas un castigo-.

-No...-.

-Claro que si- acaricié su trasero y moví un poco el vibrador en él- te gusta...-.

Gimió y asintió.

-Quiero oírte-.

-Me gusta...- murmuró con los dientes apretados-.

-Eso es... admite que te gusta que te castigue-.

-Me gusta...-.

Sonreí al escucharla, esto estaba sirviendo de mucho...


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

**(Pov Troy)**

Judith se había dormido luego de cansarse de llorar. Había sido estricto con el castigo, pero era bueno para ella. Debía entender quien mandaba aquí.

Apenas había podía dormir, me fije en el móvil que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, las cinco de la madrugada. Temprano. Estaba tumbado al lado de ella que se encontraba desnuda y se aferraba a mi cuerpo como si me fuese a ir.

Deslice mis dedos por su cabello naranja que tan bien le quedaba.

Las mantas apenas cubría el cuerpo de Judith, y pude ver como en su trasero habían unas marcas, sonreí orgulloso.

Lleve mi mano hacia el trasero de Judith y lo acaricie despacio. Con mi brazo rodee su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí. Lleve mi mano acariciando su vientre y sujete unos de su pechos con mi mano, ella gimió levemente retorciéndose. Sonreí besándola en los labios. Sujete sus caderas haciendo que se tumbara boca arriba.

Bese su cuello bajándola lentamente, abrí un poco las piernas mientras deslizaba mi lengua por su pezón. Judith lanzaba pequeños gemidos mientras dormía.

Acerque mi boca hacia su sexo, introducía mi lengua en el, lentamente y sin prisa. Escuche como su respiración cambiaba, se aceleraba cada vez más, introducía mi lengua entre los pliegues de su sexo adentrándome más y más, sujete su trasero con mis manos alzando su cadera.

Judith abrió sus ojos lanzando un sonoro gemido.

Cada vez la sentía más húmeda, mordí su clítoris, y succione con fuerza.

Lamí despacio disfrutando de su sabor, escuchando como ella llegaba al orgasmo. Sujete con trasero con firmeza succionando su sabor con fuerza.

Levante mi rodilla de entre sus piernas, y baje mi boxer. Me acomode entre sus muslos e introduje mi miembro en ella de una sola embestida.

Sujete sus caderas con firmeza mientras Judith no dejaba de gemir y llevaba sus pequeñas manos a mis ojos y clavaba sus uñas en ellos. Recline mi cabeza escuchando como ella nuevamente llegaba al orgasmo. Incremente el movimientos de mis embestidas llegando hasta el orgasmo, corriéndome en ella.

**(Pov Anny)**

Era de madrugada. Jugo conmigo a pesar de que le decía que parase.

Sorbí mi nariz, hannival se había cansado de jugar conmigo, no había podido llegar. Me dolía, lo quería dentro de mí.

-Hannival -susurre -

-Shh...-

El quito los vibradores y paso la palma de su mano por mi sexo completamente hinchado y húmedo, arquee mi espalda gimiendo todo lo fuerte que pude, pero el quito su mano rápidamente.

-no -susurre y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Hannival quito las ataduras de mis tobillos e hice que me levantase de la cama para inclinarme sobre la mesa de madera que había en la habitación.

-Anny... Anny -su voz sonaba muy ronca -

Lo mire y abrí mis ojos, el tenia en su mano una vara de madera.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos al sentir el primer golpe .

-cuenta -

-uno -susurro llorando -.

Otro golpe...-

-dos... tres... cuatro...

Cerraba con mas fuerzas mis ojos siendo el ardor y como picaba.

-cinco...ya basta -me largue a llorar con todas mis fuerzas -discúlpame -murmure entre llanto -no lo vuelvo hacer -

Hannival desato mis manos y me levanto de la mesa. Me alzo del suelo, y cuando lo hiso lo abrace todo lo que pude por el cuello.

-shh... -dijo el acariciando mi espalda.

Se sentó en su sofá e hiso que me sentara a horcajadas sobre el sintiendo como su miembro se introducía en mi sexo.

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemí fuerte cerrando mis ojos, sujete su cabello con mis manos sintiendo como Hannival me movía sobre él. Paso su lengua por mis pezones y mordí mi labio gimiendo, incremento sus movimientos y llegue a un fuerte orgasmo tirando de su cabello.

Escuche como Hannival gruño guturalmente y se corría dentro de mí.

Apoye mi cabeza en su torso sintiendo como me rodeaba con sus brazos.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Acaricié el cabello de Anny estaba a horcadas sobre mí, aún en ese sofá justo después de haber tenido sexo. Ella estaba mejor, volvía a tener calor. Besé su cabeza.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección-.

Asintió y cerró sus ojos, estaba cansada.

-¿Quieres dormir?-.

-Contigo- murmuró-.

-Conmigo-.

Me levanté con ella en brazos y la tumbé en la cama, no se soltó de mí.

-Contigo- dijo luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos-.

-Vale-.

Me quité la ropa y entré en la cama con ella, se acopló a mi lado y cerré los ojos, en realidad también estaba cansado necesitaba dormir.

((_Todo está oscuro... intento moverme pero no puedo, _ _el corazón me late tan fuerte que no puedo escuchar nada más, _ _un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y cierro los ojos consciente_ _de que hay algo justo detrás de mi... es él..._

_-Mí querido hijo...-._

_Miro al hombre grande, dice que es mi padre._

_Muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado y espero a que siga _ _hablando, la última vez que intenté hablar sin permiso _ _me partió dos dientes._

_-Hoy es el día de tu doce cumpleaños-._

_Asiento porque tiene razón y miro mi traje y mis gemelos_ _en los puños, voy vestido como él._

_-Tengo tu regalo en tu habitación, ve... entra-._

_Soy rápido y me muevo hacia mi habitación, abro _ _la puerta y una mujer desnuda me espera de pie junto _ _a la cama._

_La miro sorprendido, su pelo es negro y cae por su espalda_ _está algo crispado pero es bonito, tiene grandes pechos..._ _y sus manos detrás de su espalda, me mira y me sonríe._

_-Tú debes de ser Hannival Casannova-._

_Asiento porque no se qué hacer en ese momento._

_Cierro la puerta._

_-Soy tu regalo, tu padre quiere que te hagas un hombre_ _y que lo hagas conmigo-._

_Arrugo la frente y la puerta se abre, mi padre bebe_ _una bebida espantosa, algo que huele muy mal... whisky,_ _odio el whisky..._

_-Este es mi chico y todos vamos a ver como lo hace_ _por primera vez con esta virgen-._

_Me tiemblan las piernas me cuesta respirar, todos mirarán,_ _todos miran cuando me quito la ropa, todos miran cuando ella_ _se pone debajo y espera a que yo lo haga todo, todos_ _miran, todos miran... todos miran..._))

-HANNIVAL-.

La voz de Anny me despertó sobresaltado y miré a mi alrededor sobresaltado, no sabía cómo demonios estaba, la busqué con la mirada, estaba aterrada, temblando justo a mi lado, desnuda, fría y llorando.

-Anny- mi voz salió como un quejido lastimero y me di cuenta de que la garganta la tenía en carne viva-.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, estaba empapado en sudor.

-No dejabas de gritar- dijo llorando desconsoladamente- pensé... pensé... que te pasaba algo...-.

-Estoy bien...-.

"Jodido mentiroso, no lo estás..."-. la abracé porque ella se mi único consuelo, la acerqué a mi cuerpo y dejó de temblar, limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos y la besé en los labios, justo en ese momento necesitaba algo de sexo y una copa, pero no cuando ella estaba así, no cuando mi niña necesitaba que me comportase como un caballero o al menos lo intentase.

"Tu mierda no le interesa a nadie Casannova, comportate"-.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, el sonido de su corazón siempre era relajante, cerré los ojos y noté como me abrazó como si me fuese a ir, hice lo mismo con ella, la abracé fui una hiedra tupida sobre su cuerpo desnudo hasta que me quedé dormido.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15 **_

**(Pov Troy)**

Judith dormida plácidamente sobre mi cuerpo, su respiración era tranquila.

Deslizaba mis dedos por su espalda acariciándola lentamente.

La rodee con ambos brazos estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, ella mi lado era tan pequeña. Bese su hombro y se removió un poco, pero al instante quedo dormida de nuevo.

Estaba bastante cansada, y debía reconocer que yo también.

Cerré mis ojos e intente dormir.

Respire hondo, y sentí como quede dormido.

_"Mi respiración se aceleraba a cada paso que daba. Estaba desnudo, mi cuerpo completamente tatuado y sintiendo como ella corría detrás de mí._

_Comencé a correr lo más deprisa que pude, sintiendo como las ramas y rocas lastimaban mis pies que en ese momento no me importaba demasiado._

_El Ama me había encontrado de nuevo._

_No podía alcanzarme, no podía. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude chocando con los arboles._

_Pero sentía que solo corría en círculos, pasando por el mismo lugar una y otra vez._

_-mi obra de arte...-_

_-ALEJATE DE MÍ -_

_Gritaba mientras corría y negaba con mi cabeza._

_No la quería de nuevo cerca, ella estaba muerta. _

_-mi obra de arte...-_

_Volvía a repetir._

_Gire mi cabeza y allí estaba. Vestida de cuero con su fusta en su mano derecha, me miraba fijamente, su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. _

_-no -negué con mi cabeza -no...-volví a negar._

_Quise moverme pero no pude, no podía mis pies, no podía mover mi cuerpo._

_Podía ver como ella se acercaba despacio hacia mí._

_Comencé a temblar..."_

-TROOOOY!

Abrí mis ojos sentándome sobre la cama.

Judith estaba mi lado arrodillada, mirándome preocupada. Me abrazo por el cuello y pude ver como estaba temblando.

-¿qué te ha pasado? -.

-yo.. yo.. he tenido una pesadilla -murmure.

-shh...estoy aquí -

Ella acaricio mi espalda y cerré mis ojos intentando calmarme, poco a poco pude dejar de temblar, y rodee su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, mi lugar favorito en el mundo para poder esconderme.

Allí, allí me quede intentando olvidar el sueño que hace unos momentos tuve.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Anny)**

Desperté y miré a Hannival, enredado en mi cuerpo y durmiendo, no quería despertare, había pasado una mala noche.

Besé su cabeza, yo cuidaría de él. Lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude y respiré hondo, él seguía sin moverse.

Arrugó la frente en sueños pero su expresión se relajó cuando lo acaricié, se movió más encima de mí, no podía moverme.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, su color era de un verde azulado precioso.

-Hola- dijo con la voz ronca-.

-Hola- sonreí-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si ¿y tú?-.

-Sí, estoy bien-.

-¿Dónde iremos hoy?-.

-Donde tú digas mi niña-.

-¿podemos ir a comprar ropa?-.

-vale iremos a comprar ropa, déjame avisar a Troy-.

-Vale-.

-Ve a la ducha nena-.

Asentí y me fui hacia la ducha, me quité la ropa y esperé.

Cuando vino puso el agua caliente y me ayudó a entrar me lavó el pelo y el cuerpo y luego me sentó el lavamanos.

-¿Quieres que pongamos aceite sobre tí?-.

Me sonroje y asentí.

Me gustaba cuando me tocaba con ese aceite que olía a rosas.

**(Pov Judith)**

Al despertar Troy estaba mirando su móvil, acaricié su espalda, sus tatuajes y se giró para mirarme.

-Hola-.

-Hola- susurré-.

-¿Todo bien?-.

-Si-.

-¿Quieres ir a comprar ropa con Anny?-.

-Si porfa- sonreí-.

-primero a desayunar, iremos a desayunar en una hora más o menos a la habitación de Hannival y Anny-.

-Vale-.

Lo abracé por la cadera.

-Troy...-.

-¿sí?-.

-¿Que quieres hacer en esa hora?-.

-Quiero comerte niña- dijo con una sonrisa torcida-.

Me sonrojé y me tumbé en la cama viendo como se giraba y se ponía sobre mí besándome en los labios.

Lo abracé, lo quería mucho mucho mucho.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17 **_

**(Judith Pov)**

Troy me sentó sobre la cama y puso mi ropa interior, mis medias y mi vestido. Puso mis zapatos, y me peino con unas coletas y varios lazos de colores, el vestido era bonito y era nuevo de color lila con pequeños animales sonriendo, nunca lo había usado.

El se cambio rápidamente, y se acerco hacia mí. Cogió mi mano, y me levanto de la cama caminando hacia fuera de la habitación, no decía nada.

-quiero que te portes muy bien Judith -

Lo mire y asentí.

-lo haré -susurre -.

Llegamos a la habitación de Hannival, y este abrió la puerta.

-buenos días -dijo saludando a los dos.

-buenos días -susurre y abrace fuerte a mi Troy.

Entramos, Troy me llevo hacia una mesa donde se sentó en una silla e hiso que me sentase sobre sus piernas. Mire hacia la mesa y había muchas cosas, Hannival hiso lo mismo con Anny.

Troy me acerco una pequeña botella con leche con una pajita blanca con franjas rosas, y unas galletas en formas de unos conejitos felices.

-desayuna Judith -.

Sonreí y asentí.

Sorbí de la página, y comí una galleta. Mire a Anny y estaba comiendo y jugando con unas galletas, hise lo mismo y al poco tiempo escuche a Troy como a Hannival que hablaron a la vez.

-Judith, no se juega con la comida.

-Anny, no juegues con la comida

Asentimos y terminamos nuestro desayuno mientras ellos hablaban sobre negocios.

**(Pov Anny)**

Cuando terminamos nuestros desayunos, nos fuimos y nos subimos a una limusina negra, estaba sentada junto Judith y ambas veíamos la ciudad emocionada.

Bajamos y nuestros maridos nos tomaron de la mano para que no nos perdiésemos.

Vimos muchas tiendas y había cosas muy bonitas.

-yo quiero ropa -susurre y sonreí mirando las ropa que allí haba -y a Hello Kitty

-lo que quieras mi niña -dijo Hannival roncamente.

Sonreí y a Hannival le sonó su móvil, lo cogió y le hiso una seña a troy, ambos se fueron alejándose unos pocos pasos y allí nos quedamos nosotras que mirábamos todos muy entretenida.

Con Judith nos dimos la mano para no perdemos.

-esto es bonito -susurro ella.

-sí lo es -sonreí -quiero todo rosa.

-siempre quieres todo rosa -.

-me gusta el rosa...-

Un hombre se nos acerco y comenzó hablarnos en japonés, con Judith nos miramos y no dijimos nada. Y comenzó hablarnos en ingles.

-No entendemos -susurre.

Hasta que hablo en Italiano y pudimos entenderle.

-que niñas tan bonitas..-dijo ese hombre

Y con Judith dinos un paso hacia atrás-

-muy bonitas ¿qué hacen aquí sola?..-

-estamos... -susurramos las dos y al momento aparecieron ellos.

Este hombre miro a Hannival y a Troy y desapareció.

Troy sujeto del brazo a Judith y se la llevo de allí enfadado. Hannival hiso lo mismo conmigo.

-¿QUE TE HE DICHO DE HABLAR CON EXTRAÑOS ANNY? -.

-Yo no le hable...-susurre.

-LO HAS HECHO, TE ES ESCUCHADO..-

-no...-

-CALLA -Comenzó a caminar -¿QUE TE HE DICHO DE HABLAR CON EXTRAÑOS? ¡QUE TE HE DICHO!

-Que no lo haga...-susurre y comencé a llorar.

-pareces que no me escuchas -dijo el enfadado.

Entro en la limusina e hiso que me sentara sobre sus piernas, Judith estaba llorando mirando sus manos en las piernas de troy.

Hannival me sujeto con fuerza por la cintura y lo mire.

-Hanni...-

-calla -murmuro roncamente -no quiero escucharte, veras cuando lleguemos al hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando hacías eso?-.

-Yo no hice nada, de verdad- susurró-.

-No sé si creerte-.

-Señor... hay un problema en su habitación- uno de los hombres que se encargaba de la seguridad se dirigió a mí y a Hannival-

Al parecer han entrado en sus habitaciones-.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- siseó Hannival-.

-No lo sé señor, no se sabe cómo-.

-Vale, que ellas esperen en la recepción- dije-.

Miré a las crías y estaban sentadas y cabizbajas en los sofás de la entrada.

-Ahora venimos- dijo Hannival y se dirigió conmigo hacia la planta superior-.

Una vez allí revisamos cada rincón con los tres hombres que se encargaban de la seguridad.

-No quiero errores- dijo Hannival-.

-No los tendrá señor, lo sentimos mucho señor-.

Bajamos en el ascensor en completo silencio y al bajar, ellas ya no estaban.

-No es momento de jugar- dijo Hannival mirando a ambos lados-.

Me dirigí hacia la recepción.

-Señorita-.

A pesar del miedo que se notaba que me tenía contestó.

-¿Si?-.

-Las chicas que había sentadas en los sofás-.

-Ellas se han ido con un hombre-.

-HANIVAL- alcé la voz y al momento estaba a mi lado- dice que se han ido con un hombre-.

-Si- dijo la chica- parecían asustadas, pensé que era su tío o su padre-.

Hannival marcó en su teléfono el número de alguien...

-Yummi, la crías, las han raptado, ponte en movimiento ya, las quiero ahora mismo YA!-.

Colgó, me estaba mareando, mierda... iba a perder la consciencia como un jodido afeminado. Mierda...

No podían habérselas llevado.

-Vamos a buscarlas- dijo Hannival nervioso al igual que yo-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

Horas y horas buscándolas pero no las habíamos encontrado.

La ciudad era grande... demasiado Yummi me dijo que fuese al club y que allí hablaríamos sobre las crías.

Estaba histérico.

Al llegar a mi club un par de chicas se acercaron.

-Señor Casannova- dijo una japonesa en perfecto Italiano-.

-¿Si?-.

-Lo están esperando arriba-.

Subí las escaleras, Troy se había quedado en los clubs de la parte norte buscándolas con dos de mis hombres.

Yummi estaba vestida con un vestido rosa y pintada con pestañas postizas.

-¿tienes algo?-.

-Sí, el hombre que las tiene es un hombre de unos cincuenta años, un depravado sexual, las quiere para jugar con ellas, se divertirá y las matará ya lo ha echo antes con tres jóvenes, es el que más encaja en el perfil que vi cuando me pasaste el video de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel, las amenazó con una navaja y ellas le obedecieron por miedo-.

Me froté las manos en la cara, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Tenemos tiempo, suele esperar unos cuantos días... ya sabes, hasta darles el golpe de gracia-.

-Las tortura...-.

-Si...-.

-Mierda ¿dónde puedo encontrarle?-.

-Figuran tres residencias a su nombre, un local comercial y una oficina en el centro-.

Asentí y tomé la lista que me dio con las direcciones.

Llamé a Troy, de esta noche no pasaba que registrásemos todas esas direcciones y rezaba por llegar a tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Judith)**

Estaba llorando, tenía miedo, mucho mucho mucho miedo.

Mis tobillos, y mis muñecas estaba atadas, mis ojos vendados, no sabía en donde estaba, solo que Anny estaba conmigo. La escuchaba llorar y llamar a Hannival.

-troy -susurre entre llorando.

_"¿en dónde estaba?" -._

Lo único que recuerdo era que ese hombre nos amenazo con una navaja, y dijo que si no íbamos con ellos le cortaría el cuello a ellos. A mi Troy y a Hannival.

Tuvimos miedo, y salimos con él.

Nos subió a una vieja camioneta y nos ato amenazándonos.

Quería a mi troy, lo necesitaba mucho.

-Judith -susurro Anny

-dime -murmure.

-tengo miedo -

-yo también -.

Una puerta se abrió, y quedamos en silencio.

-niñas niñas -dijo ese hombre -hoy jugaremos, ¿le gustan los juegos? -escuche como se rio.

Escuche como caminaba por ese lugar, escuchaba sus pasos. Se acerco hacia mí, y se sentó en la cama donde estaba tumbada.

-tú eres muy bonita -dijo acariciando mi pierna -

-NO -Grite y me removí.

Pero este se rio y siguió acariciando mi pierna.

-pero comenzare contigo rubia -dijo, seguramente le hablaba a Anny.

**(Pov Anny)**

Me tense cuando escuche eso.

_"no" -._

Me quede quieta sin hacer nada.

Sentí como ese hombre me levanto e hiso que me sentara en sus piernas.

-NO, NO -Me removí pero este no me hiso caso.

Sentí como me quería besar pero alejaba mi rostro removiéndome, me quería ir, quería irme ahora.

Pero mis pies y mis manos estaban atados.

-SUELTAME, SUELTAME -Comencé a llorar de nuevo con fuerza.

Su mano fue subiendo poco a poco mientras intentaba alejarme lo más que podía.

Y en ese momento sentí ese olor a tabaco, el olor a su tabaco. Era Hannival.

_"HANNIVAL HA VENIDO, HANNIVAL HA VENIDO" -._

De la nada se escucho como esa puerta prácticamente fue derrumbada.

-¿qué coño son ustedes... -dijo ese hombre.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Tenía a Anny en sus piernas, hijo de puta, sería lo último que tocase.

Lo derribé de una patada en la boca.

Dejé a Anny sobre la cama.

-Tranquila, ahora os sacamos de aquí-.

Troy estaba en la puerta, había matado a tiros a dos de los tíos que protegían a esta cabrón.

Saqué mi navaja, una grande y afilada que tenía para las ocasiones especiales. Se la clavé en el estómago, esperé a que el tío echase sangre por la boca para rasgarlo hasta entre las piernas. Ya no se aprovecharía de ninguna chica.

El tío gritaba y ellas estaban asustadas.

-No pasa nada- dijo Troy a las crías- pero esto no podeis verlo-.

Troy le dio el toque final sacándole los ojos y rompiéndole el cuello.

Saqué en brazos a Anny que temblaba. La abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así-.

-Lo siento- susurró-.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-.

-No...-.

-Bien- besé su mejilla y esperé a salir para quitarle la venda de los ojos-.

**(Pov Troy)**

La vuelta al hotel había sido tranquila, no quería soltarla ni ella a mi tampoco.

La metí en la ducha y la lavé a conciencia, frotándola con una esponja y mucho jabón. No quería que tuviese restos del sitio donde estaban, un viejo local mugriento.

-Estoy bien- dijo cuando acabé de ducharla y la sequé-.

-Me alegra que estés bien, no quiero que pases por lo que yo pase-.

Me abrazó y peiné su cabello despacio.

-Vamos a la cama- dijo ella besando mi torso-.

-A dormir-.

-No, Troy, te necesito, mucho mucho mucho-.

La miré fijamente y acerqué mi boca a la suya, me gustaba cuando me besaba, y cerraba sus ojos, era tan guapa.

-Vale- dije acariciando su espalda-.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

**(Pov Anny)**

Abrazaba muy fuerte a Hannival no quería que me soltase.

-me asuste mucho -susurre cuando entramos en la habitación -.

-yo también mi niña, no vuelvas a darme un susto así nunca más -.

Asentí y lo abrace más fuerte.

El camino hacia el baño y escuche como lleno la bañera. Me sentó en el lavamanos y quito toda mi ropa, me cogió de la cintura y me sentó dentro el agua. El se sentó en el suelo a mi lado y con una esponja comenzó a enjabonarme con mucha fuerza.

Intente no quejarme, Hannival parecía tranquilo y era lo único que me importaba.

Me lavo el pelo echando mucho shampoo y me lo aclaro con el agua.

Cogió una toalla y me alzo de la bañera llevándome hacia la habitación. Me dejo sobre la cama y seco mi cuerpo y mi pelo. Lo miraba, pero él estaba concentrado en su trabajo, cogió la botella de aceite y hecho en sus manos, me sonroje cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

El acariciaba mis pechos pasando el aceite, y sin evitarlo gemí. Hannival siguió bajando y acaricio mis piernas, mordí fuerte mi labio al sentí su mano en el interior de mi muslo, y gemí nuevamente al sentir sus dedos en mi parte intima, donde solo el tenia derecho.

Sentí como hecho más aceite sobre mi cuerpo mientras introducía sus dedos, me sujete de las sabanas y gemí todo lo fuerte que pude.

Arquee mi espalda sintiendo como rozaba mi clítoris son su dedos, cerré mis ojos gimiendo, disfrutando. Solo Hannival Casannova podía hacerme sentir de esta manera. Solo él.

Sentí como ese calor me recorría y como llegaba al orgasmo mientras hannival acariciaba mi clítoris con su pulgar.

**(Pov Judith)**

Abrazaba a mi Troy con todas mis fuerzas sin dejar de gemir.

Me besaba en la boca salvajemente mientras sujetaba mis caderas con sus enormes manos tatuadas, entraba y salía de mi rápidamente.

Escuchaba como gruña sobre mi cuello.

Rasguñe su espalda con mis uñas, y arquee mi espalda, sentí su lengua recorrer mis pezones, y capturar uno con su boca mientras lo succionaba con fuerza.

Mordí mi labio y acerque más mis pechos hacia el jadeando fuertemente. Sintiendo como llegaba a un fuerte orgasmo gritando su nombre.

Troy lanzo un gruñido gutural y se corrió dentro de mí.

Cerré fuerte mis ojos y lo abrazo a un más fuerte.

-te quiero mucho mucho -.

Me beso en los labios.

-también te quiero mucho mucho -.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Troy)**

Estábamos de vuelta a Italia, habíamos visto la ciudad dos días más después de lo que ocurrió y todo salió bien, al fin y al cabo.

Judit jugaba con sus muñecas junto a Anny en el suelo del Jet y yo ultimaba preparativos con Hannival.

Se nos había acumulado el trabajo.

-Cuando lleguemos quiero comer algo, tengo hambre- dijo Hannival-.

-Y yo, también lo tengo-.

-Ellas parecen estar bien-.

-Sí, lo están-.

La azafata dejó sobre la mesa que había frente nosotros un par de botellitas de zumos y un par de bollos.

-Ven Judit a merendar-.

No tardó demasiado en venir y sentarse en mis piernas.

Tomó el bollo y le dio un par de bocados.

-Se mastica con la boca cerrada-.

Asintió.

-Te has manchado los dedos de crema-.

Asintió y buscó una servilleta.

Tomé sus dedos y los metí en mi boca chupando la crema de ellos.

Ella sonrió y me besó en los labios.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo?-.

-No, come tu- besé su cabeza y vi como Hannival arropaba a Anny sentada en sus piernas.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos viendo como Judit terminaba de comer y se acurrucaba en mi pecho para dormir.

* * *

** Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por los comentarios, nos agrada saber que siempre están ahí para apoyarnos en las historias Casannova. Les recordamos que pueden seguirnos en nuestro twitter oficial _ FCasannova_**

** Saludos, Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
